Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 6 & 1 \\ 1 & 6 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 1 \\ 6 & 6 \\ 1 & 7\end{array}\right]$